


Hearts For Breakfast

by piuicola



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, M/M, and its also really short, because i love them, but i hope you enjoy uwu, from prompts, karmagisa drabbles, plantonic? maybe, these really sucks, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piuicola/pseuds/piuicola
Summary: basically, karmagisa drabbles from prompts!i tried my best but theyre still so short which makes me sad™enjoy uwu





	1. Planes And Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Strangers on a plane that are sharing earbuds for some reason and wow you have nice music taste  
> enjoy uwu!

Nagisa doesn’t like planes. Actually, that’s an understatement. He loathes planes with every inch of his body. ( Which isn’t a lot of inches ) From the crappy food they serve, to the worry of crashing and most of all, air sickness.

 

He really hates planes.

 

“Urgh…” Nagisa groaned. He should have never bought the middle seat. Being squashed by two big ass man made him sicker than he already was. Great.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” the red-headed stranger asked. He was wearing earbuds, totally unbothered by the plane ride. Basically, the opposite of Nagisa.

 

As much as Nagisa wanted to sarcastically say “Yep, everything is fine”, he decided to hold his tongue and said, “Just a little sick, that’s all.”

 

The stranger thought for a while, then said “Wanna listen to some music? It might distract you from the whole thing.”

 

That made Nagisa stiffened. This stranger that he just met was being awfully nice to him for some reason. But if it helped him lesson his headache, he was all for it.

 

“As long as you don’t play metal, I don’t mind…”

 

The stranger just chuckled and handed him an earbud.

 

“This is…wait isn’t this Panic at The Disco’s new song?” Nagisa questioned wide eyed.

 

“The chorus was stuck in my heads too much times, so I decided to download it.”

 

“Damn, you have great taste in music.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Nagisa leaned back into his chair, body fully relaxed. He was still air sick but now, it isn’t as bad as before.

 

The plane stopped and Nagisa was asleep. The stranger nudged his shoulder.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. The plane already stopped.” Which woke Nagisa up immediately.

 

“Finally! The torture is finally over!” Nagisa internally cheered.

 

He was about to thank the stranger when he realised, he was gone. Nagisa frowned.

 

“I couldn’t even thank him…”

 

When he got back home, he reached into his pocket for his keys. To his surprise, he felt a piece of scrunched up paper along with it.

 

_Karma Akabane_

_XXXX XXXX_

_Call me ;)_

 

Nagisa didn’t waste time to take his phone out when he stepped into his apartment.


	2. Who Is Adorable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but i made this in 10 minute so  
> author approves that both of them are adorable  
> gay boys trying to kiss but failing uwu

“Nagisaaaa…” Karma groaned. Nagisa just kept giggling.

 

“Stop laughing.”

 

“I can’t help it!”

 

Karma huffed. It was their what-tenth attempt to kiss but Nagisa just kept laughing.

 

Don’t get Karma wrong. He loves his boyfriend from the moon and back. But sometimes, he can be a little bit annoying. Like now.

 

He waited for Nagisa to calm down enough to look him in the eye.

 

“Why do you keep laughing?” Karma asked. If he kept laughing, Karma at least wanted to know what was so funny.

 

He never expected Nagisa to point at him with a straight ( unlike them lol ) face and said “You.”

 

“…Me?” Karma was speechless.

 

“Yeah, you’re so adorable!” Nagisa yelled and pinched his cheeks.

 

“Says the adorable one,” Karma blushed, not used to having his boyfriend being so close to his face.

 

“I guess we’re both adorable then,” Nagisa said as he flopped onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you enjoyed it!   
> im not sure how many chapters will there be but we'll see uwu


	3. Lunchbox Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt:  
> person A: *glares at person B*  
> person B: no offense but i feel like im being threatened by a cupcake  
> it fits karma and nagisa perfectly lol uwu

"Ahhh~" Karma winked and opened his mouth wide.

 

"Ahhh?!" Nagisa squeaked.

 

It was lunch time and Karma forgotten to pack lunch. So, his only solution was to steal from Nagisa, his crush/best friend.

 

Unfortunately ( Fortunately for Nagisa? ), Karma got caught. But Nagisa being the great best friend ( and crush ) he is, allows him to have a piece of sushi.

 

Not his whole fucking lunch box.

 

"Nom!" Karma ate the sushi while Nagisa had a internal crisis.

 

"Nooooo...that was my last piece of sushi..." Nagisa cried out.

 

Best friend or not, he won’t let Karma get away with this!

 

"Awww, Nagisaaa, don't be so mad...I was hungry~"

 

"I-I didn't even to get to each my own lunch!"

 

"Sorry~ I'll give you my lunch tomorrow okay?"

 

A lunch made by Karma? Well he was always getting A for home economics so it should be at least edible right?

 

"Fine, I'll forgive you this one time. Do it again and I will..."

 

Nagisa glared at Karma.

 

"No offense but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake."

 

Nagisa glared harder but eventually broke out in laughter along with Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> comment some prompts you want me to write uwu


	4. Our Life Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a cinnamon roll.  
> so is Karma.

1\. Karma rolled to Nagisa’s side of the bed.

“Hey, you awake?”

Nagisa violently flops over, arm smacking Karma and groaned “Bitch, the fuck you want?”

2\. “Nagisaaa…” Karma whined, trying to get his boyfriend attention.

“What.”

“Did it hurt?”

Nagisa rolled his eyes. This must be one of Karma’s unoriginal pick up line again.

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?”

“Nope!”

“Then what?”

“When you fell for me~” Karma grinned and Nagisa tried to suffocate him with his pillow.

Only the day after Nagisa admitted he was happy he didn’t succeed doing so.

3\. “I’m back!” Nagisa yelled.

“Welcome back! Do you want lunch? Or a bath? Or…me?”

“I’ll take lunch.”

Nagisa smirked at Karma’s angry muttering.

4\. “You’re just mad that I’m more articulate than you.”

“Well…well I’m more smarter than you!”

Karma paused.

“Don’t you mean more intelligent? More smarter isn’t actually proper grammar.”

Nagisa flips the table.

5\. Karma and Nagisa were eating ice-cream, celebrating their third month being together anniversary.

“My mouth’s cold…” Karma whined

“Oh! Want me to warm it up for you?”

Karma blushed. It wasn’t everyday Nagisa was the bold one.

“Y-yeah, sure…”

Nagisa handed him a cup of hot cocoa, “Here!”

Karma internally screamed.

“This was what you meant right?”

“Sure. Yep. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For number 5 i really didnt know...  
> kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> comment some prompts you want me to write uwu


	5. Sushi Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfsen,dc goddamiT rio  
> oofers, this one is pretty bad and its more of a crackfic than a fanfic but enjoy uwu

“Hey Karma! Come here a sec,” Rio shouted.

 

“Hmm? What do you want with me?” Karma asked with a bored expression, and strawberry juice in one hand.

 

“You free on Saturday?” Rio asked with a smirk. Oh boy, this probably going to turn out bad, won’t it?

 

“…Why?”

 

“Just answer my question!”

 

“Yeah? I guess so.” Karma said, but it came out more of a question. Even though she’s his partner in crime, sometimes he just doesn’t get what she’s up to.

 

“Great!” Rio flashed a smile at Karma and took off immediately.

 

“Strange girl…” Karma commented as he went back to the comforting shade of his tree.

 

“Nagisa!” Rio placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Eep! Nakamura-san? What is it? No, I’m not going to-”

 

“You free on Saturday?”

 

“Y-yeah? Why-”

 

“Karma! Get your ass here!” Rio shouted.

 

A distant “Yeah I’m coming” came from the forest.

 

“What is it again?” Karma asked, amused to find Nagisa dragged into this weird situation like he is.

 

“You know how both of you are free on Saturday? Great! Because I’m not! Enjoy your date, you two!” Rio Naruto Run™ out of there.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“So, uh, you wanna go eat lunch together or something? There’s a new sushi store opening up.” Karma decided to speak up first.

 

“Uh, sure! Is 1.30 okay with you?”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay. Bye.” Karma kissed Nagisa’s forehead and ran to where Rio was filming the whole thing.

 

Nagisa hand touched the place Karma kissed him.

 

“Woah, my first kiss…” he muttered, cheeks dusted with a blush. I mean, it doesn’t even count right? Since it was not…lip to lip.

 

Nagisa berated himself for thinking how wonderful Karma lips on his must feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra bc im a good person :  
> "RIOO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
> "I-I-I-I-IM SORRY BUT YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO CUTE TOGETHER!"  
> "...You better delete the video or i'll-"  
> "yeAh yEAh, you'll kill me blah blah blah. But honestly though, you guys are perfect for together. Dont worry about it and enjoy your date okay?"  
> "..."  
> *snap*  
> "What the-"  
> "Your blushing face was too adorable im sorry i couldnt stop myself-"  
> "BITCH."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it ;)  
> comment some prompts you want me to write!


End file.
